1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer mainframe design technology and more particularly, to a mainframe structure, which uses a circuit module consisting of a main circuit board, a functional circuit board and a display circuit board, minimizing the size of the main circuit board and facilitating mounting, dismounting and maintenance of the main circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, many advanced electronic products, such as computer, cash register, auto teller machine, ticket vending machine and etc., are created and intensively used in fixed places in our daily living. The application of these advanced electronic devices saves much labor and cost. Using electronic devices to perform money counting and number calculation works, avoiding human error. For the advantages of word processing, communication and data inquiry functions and under the environment of high internet popularity, computer has become a requisite tool in most people's daily life. Nowadays, many companies, shops, persons and homes use electronic apparatus to perform different jobs.
To enhance mobility and to save space occupation, manufacturers are trying to create small-sized electronic products. FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional electronic mainframe design. As illustrated, the mainframe comprises a rectangular housing A that defines an accommodation chamber A0 and an opening A1 that is covered with a detachable cover panel A2, and a circuit board B mounted inside the accommodation chamber A0. The circuit board B carries a microprocessor B1, a cooler module B2 that is attached to the microprocessor B1, and many other electronic components, such as carrying memory, display module, network module (not shown) and etc. Because the circuit board B is adapted to carry many different electronic components, it has a big size and occupies much installation space. When a repair work is necessary, it is difficult to detach the circuit board B from the housing A. When performing a simple a repair work, the user can detach the cover panel A2 from the housing A and then access to the failed electronic component to start the repair work. In case of a complicated repair work, the user must detach the circuit board B and then start the repair work outside the housing A. Because the circuit board B carries a big number of different electronic components, there is a high risk of damage from accidental short circuits when the user touches the circuit board B or the related electronic components during circuit board dismounting. Further, the arrangement of the related transmission lines, power cable and conducting wires is another problem to be settled during a maintenance work.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mainframe structure that eliminates the aforesaid problems.